A thru-arm robotic welding torch system generally includes a multi-axis robotic arm and a welding torch mounted to a distal end of the robotic arm. A power cable connects the welding torch to a source of welding power, consumable electrode wire, shielding gas, and optionally cooling liquid. The power cable may be a unicable design in which welding power, electrode wire, shielding gas, and optionally cooling liquid are all transferred within a single cable assembly from the source to the welding torch. The power cable extends from the source and internally through the robotic arm to the welding torch.
Typically in thru-arm robotic welding torch systems, the power cable has a specified fixed length. It is known in the art relating to thru-arm welding systems that the length of the thru-arm power cable should be within 0.25 inches of the specified length to ensure proper operation and longevity of the cable and the welding torch mounted on the robotic arm. The specified length is the cable length that is specified in the part description of a robotic arm. However, thru-arm cables made for thru-arm welding robots may vary by as much as 0.75 inches from the specified length, which may cause fitment issues and may ultimately affect the lifespan of the cable.